Your Only Half Demon
by Luna Mayee
Summary: Beastboy gets mad and confronts Raven... Something happens. Will the team ever forgive Beastboy? More importantly will Raven ever forgive Beastboy? BBRAE COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story... EVER! I hope you enjoy and if you have any tips or constructive criticism i would love to hear it. Thanks!

Beastboy lay on his bunk bed thinking about the insults he had received. He looked out the window, it was bright and sunny- the exact opposite of how he felt.

'Why did she do this? How come everyday she's got a new insult ready to throw at me? Does she really hate me that much?'

Anger boiled inside him as he remembered everything.

"Like she never messes up!" He spat.

'Of course not she's RAVEN perfect little ange- demon. She is a demon. She uses that as her excuse.'

"I'm a demon Beastboy."

But how come she doesn't treat the others like that? Without even thinking he got up and headed towards Ravens room. Usually when he was upset about Raven he talked to Cyborg, but Cyborg was needed by the Titans East and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He could talk to Robin...but his fearless leader decided to take Starfire out on a date.

"The crazy no good love bird!" He mumbled as he reached Ravens door.

He stared at the letters etched in. Funny how a name could make him crazy. He took a deep breath and knocked. There was a few shuffling noises and a swoosh as the door opened. He was going to be calm, he really was, but as he stared at Ravens usual calm, bored, emotionless face he lost it. Before Raven had time to demand what he wanted Beastboy slammed her against the wall and stared down at her with hard cold eyes. She took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes wide with fear. FEAR an EMOTION. Finally an emotion.

It wasn't like back when the Titans first started, back then Beastboy was the shortest and skinniest and had small ropey muscles. Now he had changed, all the Titans changed. Beastboy was now 6'0 standing just under Robin who is 6'1. Beastboy also developed muscles that are comparable to Robins. His voice gradually got deeper and as he got older he realized his hair didn't look good, so he changed it as well. Though no one would out muscle or outgrow Cyborg who hadn't changed much except for leaving a little facial hair instead of shaving it. Starfire didn't change much either except for growing up to a height of 5'9, (Robin rejoiced at the fact he was taller.) and becoming a little curvier. Raven being the shortest one on the team at 5'5 hadn't changed much either except for her curves being more definite and growing her hair to her shoulders. Everyone agreed Beastboy had the most drastic change.

So returning to the present Beastboy towered over Raven a good 5 feet and easily out muscled her.

"Why?"

Beastboy stared down at her.

"What do you mean?"

Raven did her best to seem unperturbed by his outburst.

"Don't act clueless Raven! If theres one thing your not it's clueless!"

Beastboy shook his head

"You always do it ALWAYS i can always count on you insulting me!" Beastboy looked down at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well maybe i would stop insulting you if you stopped giving me a reason to." Raven smirked, bad choice.

" AND JUST WHAT DO I DO THAT MAKES ME SO DAMN TERRIBLE?!" Beastboy was practically screaming now.

"You-" Beastboy cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Raven. If you tell me i'm liable to get mad and act irrationally."

Beastboy started to lessen his grip.

"You wouldn't have the balls to do it." Raven said it so quiet he almost didn't hear it.

"WHAT." Beastboy had tightened his grip again.

"I said you wouldn't have the balls to do it." Raven smirked at him.

Raven had clearly under estimated how mad he was. As Beastboy stood there looking at her smirk and her hateful eyes something in him snapped. He slapped her. HARD. Right across the side of her face. Raven let out a cry of pain and Beastboy dropped her to the ground.

"Oh Shit, Raven i-"

a surge of black energy shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. Raven lay on her floor dazed and confused

"He actually...".

Next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastboy stood out in the hallway staring at her door for what felt like an eternity. It was like his mind couldn't comprehend that he had actually hurt her. He heard the roar of the R-Cycle.  
'Robin and Star must be back.' He shook his head and headed towards his room.

* * *

"Raven? Friend, please open the door."

"No."

"But I was thinking that after my date with Robin we could partake in the girl talking."

"No."

Starfire was trying to get Raven to open her door practically bursting with excitement from her date. It wasn't unusual for Raven to not open the door or not want to talk to Starfire but earlier that day Raven said Starfire could come and talk to her. Defeated Starfire walked away.

Robin watched Starfire came through the common room doors with a frown.

"What's wrong Star?"

Starfire looked up at him with a worried look.

"Raven will not come out of her room even though she told me we could partake in the girl talking!"

"Maybe she's just tired. Come to think of it I haven't seen Beastboy either. I'll go check on him."  
Robin hopped up from his seat on the couch and out the common room doors. He walked by Ravens room and wondered if he should try to get her to come out but decided against it. Finally he reached Beastboys room and he knocked.

"Are you alright?" Robin called through the door.

"Beastboy jumped at the sudden disturbance, he had been sitting on the floor lost in thought.

"Yeah...why?" Beastboy prayed Robin hadn't found out he had slapped Raven.

"You haven't come out of your room since I've come back and your usually hungry by now."

"I'm fine Rob just tired."

"Ok...see you later?" Robin looked worried this time, Beastboy didn't usually act like this.

"I'll see you tomorrow Robin."

Robin sighed and walked away.

'Maybe Beastboy and Raven had another argument?'

He glanced down at his watch, it was 6:00 pm. Him and Starfire already ate so he had figured he would order pizza for Beastboy and Raven and then watch a movie guess the pizza was out.

"Robin did you talk to friend Beastboy?"  
Robins thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Yeah Star, he said he was tired and he would see us tomorrow."

Starfire shook her head sadly.

"Let's watch a movie Star."  
She brightened up at the thought and curled up with Robin on the couch and soon fell asleep.

"HELLLLLO TITANS! CYBORGS BACK BABY!"

He looked around the common room, it was noon everyone was usually up by then. He spotted red hair peeking from the couch and he walked over and smiled. Starfire and Robin were curled up on the couch sleeping the TV still on. He gently nudged Starfire and softly punched Robin.

"Wakey wakey." Cyborg was talking in a baby voice.

"You have returned!"

Cyborg was trapped in a bone crushing hug by Starfire and he chuckled.

"Geez Star I've only been gone for three days."

"Robin groaned and looked up smiling.

"Hey Tin Man."

"Right back at ya Bird Brain."

"Starfire giggled at there playful taunts and walked over to the kitchen to get some mustard.

"Where's BB and Rae?" Cyborg asked while looking around but before Robin had time to answer the alarm rang.

"Robin ran over to the computer with Starfire following. Beastboy burst through the common room doors and looked at Cyborg.

"Hey Cy."

Cyborg frowned at how emotionally detached his voice sounded and responded cheerfully.

"Hey Grass stain sure glad your excited to see me."

Beastboy just smiled and then looked at the common room doors where Raven entered.

Starfire turned to look at her and gasped.

"Friend Raven what happened?!" Starfire immediately flew over to Raven assessing the damage. Beastboys eyes went wide and were filled with pain. Robin looked over at the commotion and frowned. Raven quickly turned and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

'Oh great there's a bruise.'

"Raven we'll talk about this later trouble at the bank Titans Go!"

* * *

Beastboy looked around the street where the battle had taken place. Robin was talking to the police, Starfire was helping a bank teller sweep up broken glass while Cyborg helped put money back in he safes. Beastboy then saw Raven herding the three criminals into the police cruiser, all of them were amateurs with dangerous toys.

Raven slammed the car door and turned, he saw that almost the whole side of her face is bruised.

'Is my hand really that big?'

Robin started walking towards him with Cyborg and Starfire not far behind. Raven was standing in the middle of the road lost in thought.

"Pizza?" Robin asked the group

"Yeah, I'll go get Raven."Cyborg started walking over to where she was standing when a car was zooming down the street blaring its horn headed right towards Raven.

"Raven!"

Raven was jerked back into reality when she heard Cyborg screaming, she turned around and saw the car coming towards her unable to stop the cars breaks squealed but would not stop. She gasped right before the impact and jumped out of the way landing on her back. Cyborg jumped in and stopped the car and then turned to Raven to Raven.

"You alright." Cyborg eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm ok." Raven could feel the tears threatening to pour out her eyes.

Starfire ran over and hugged her.

"You are undamaged?" Starfire was staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Robin was yelling at the driver, while Cyborg was taking a look at the car. Beastboy just stood there in the same spot staring at the scene in front of him.

'This wasn't right Raven doesn't almost get hit by cars, she doesn't fall, she doesn't stand in the middle of the road in the first place.'

He watched Robin storm over to Raven.

"What were you thinking standing in the middle if the road!? You could have been killed! Now you have a bruise!"  
Robin fumed lashing out his fear into anger at Raven.

"Robin I do believe that Ravens bruise was there before we got here." Starfire said putting her arm around Raven.

Cyborg nodded as he waved the driver off.

"Yeah we were gonna ask about that right before we left." He said walking over.

"Beastboys heart was pounding in his ears.

"Raven why is there a bruise on your face?" Starfire asked with wide concerned eyes.

"I-I fell."

Cyborg snorted

"Yeah RAVEN fell because she falls ALL the time."

"Raven what is going on you fell? You stood in the middle of the road and almost got hit by a car?"

Cyborgs brow furrowed

"You know that bruise almost looks like a hand...Raven did someone...?"

"NO! I fell I just fell and I was standing in the road because I ummm..." She looked over at Beastboy who was avoiding her gaze and a tear slid down her face. The team did not miss the exchange.

"I have to go." Raven opened a portal and stepped in.

Everyone turned to look at Beastboy.

"What did you do?"

* * *

"Raven ran to the bathroom at the tower and stared in the mirror. The bruise was big. If she had bothered to look in the mirror before the mission this whole thing would have been avoided. She placed her hand on her face and it glowed blue healing the bruise. Tears were dripping down her face and she stared in the mirror.

'This is so not like me. I need to meditate.'

* * *

Everyone was staring at Beastboy who was contemplating his answer.

"What did you do?" Robin repeated.

"I- we got in an argument." Beastboy gave a 'almost the truth' answer.

"You and Raven get in arguments all the time. It's never affected you guys this much before." Cyborg pointed out

"Well umm I might of made her really upset and the argument might of been my fault." Beastboys voice cracked on the last word and he cleared his throat.

"What do you mean? You didn't...make that bruise did you?" Robin looked at Beastboy closely.

"I-I..." Beastboy started to fidget.

"Beastboy." Cyborg growled

'Their gonna find out. I'm so dead I need to...'

Beastboys thoughts were interrupted by Starfire.

"You would never harm friend Raven...Would you?"

"Beastboy ran. He didn't know what else to do so he ran.

"BEASTBOY!" Robins voice was contorted into shock and anger.

"COME BACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna make this story I'm just gonna wait and see. I don't know how good this chapter is i was having a bit of writers block.  
"Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed! Btw if your looking for a good read and you ship bbrae and robstar you need to read The White Rose its by jessemudflap its one of my favorite fanfics although it does deal with mature content. I know it's kinda long but it is sooo worth the read. I actually have read and enjoyed all her stories.

* * *

BEASTBOYS POV

'I'm so stupid their gonna find me.'

I could Hear Robins shouts but I just kept running legs pumping faster and faster. I just couldn't get over the expressions in their eyes: shock, hurt, anger, disbelief.

'Why am I running?'

'It's all pointless. They'll find you Beastboy.'/span/p  
I stopped and looked behind me noticing no one was following me. I breathed I sigh of relief.

"Now where do I go?"

* * *

Cyborg shook his head in disbelief.

"You really think the Grass Stain would hurt Raven?"

"That would explain a lot, they've been acting weird towards each other and why else would Beastboy run?"

"Robin was still trying to believe this himself.

Starfire was completely beside herself with worry

"Poor Raven she needs us back at the tower! An-And Beastboy...he must be in alot of...emotional pain, yes? He needs our help"

"Your right Star we need to get back to the tower and talk to Raven.

Robin said already hopping on the R-cycle

"And Beastboy?" Starfire asked with wide worried eyes.

"What about Beastboy?"

* * *

"Raven? Raven please open up."Raven sighed as She walked over to the door to see what Starfire wanted. As soon as she opened the door Starfire embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Starfire." She said irritably

"Friend Raven you must come to the room of commons immediately!" Starfire stared at her the intensity evident in her electric green eyes.

"What's going on?" Raven said perking up at Starfires urgency.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Raven stared at her team members morose faces.

'Wheres Beastboy?'

"Raven we need to talk." Robin patted a chair at the table and the three remaining members stood in front of it.

"Aww are you breaking up with me." Raven said sarcastically while smirking.

"We're serious Raven." Robin didnt even twitch at her remark.

"Yeah, we want to talk about Beastboy." Cyborg stared at her, his eyes filled with worry and confusion.

"Raven paled even more and started looking nervous.

"Wha-what about Beastboy?"

"Did he give you that bruise?"Robin said his voice sounding cold.

"Ummm...he umm..."

Ravens lip started quivering.

'If he's not here that means they already figured it out' she reasoned.

"Raven." Robin said in a warning tone.

A tear slipped down Ravens face and Robin softened his expression.

"Yes" she breathed.

It was Cyborgs turn to sit down not believing that his best friend could do something like that.

"But why?" He croaked

Ravens tears started coming full force now.

"Don't be mad at him! I made him mad It's my fault! PLEASE DON'T BLAME HIM!"Raven body was racking with sobs and a mug on the counter shattered.

Robin immediately ran over and hugged her to him.

"Shh, Raven it's alright." He said in a soothing voice.

"Where's Beastboy?" She whispered.

"I don't know."

* * *

Raven had curled up on the couch and had fallen asleep after she had calmed down. The rest of the team was left standing around evaluating the situation.

"If he hurt Raven he needs to be punished." Robin said the coldness returning to his voice

"Man don't say that about B, I mean I'm pretty mad at him but he looked like he felt really bad about it and Raven was pretty shaken up about the idea of us being mad at him."

Cyborg was having doubts that Beastboy could really do something like that, after all he was his best friend and he would stick up for him. Though Raven confirmed that he had hit her he would still be In denial.

Robin sighed "Cyborg I hate the idea too but he has obviously left a big impact on Raven not only physically but emotionally and I hate to see her like this."

"But, Raven said it was her fault he got mad and... Man maybe your right." Cyborg looked over at Ravens sleeping form. She looked so small and vulnerable curled up on the couch.

'How could Beastboy Hurt her?' Cyborgs denial and shock was replaced with anger. Raven was like his little sister. Nobody messes with HIS little sister.

Starfire glanced worriedly out the window.

"Friends should we not question Beastboy farther when we find him before doing the act of punishment?"

"Starfire he hurt Raven, what else is there to find out?" Robin was getting restless just standing there.

Starfire looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Robin sighed dejectedly

Alright Star we'll bring him back here and question him.

Starfire managed a small smile as she looked out the window, it now being dark and wondered where in the world her friend could be.

* * *

Hey if anyone has an idea of a different title I should make this story I'd be happy if you shared it in the reviews. I had originally had an idea where that title would make sense but I'm not sure if I'm doing it anymore so the title is pending!


	4. Chapter 4

Beastboy sniffed around in the form of a dog until he found the perfect spot. He was at the park. He knew it was stupid to stay in Jump but where else would he go at the moment? He remembered seeing the teams shocked and angry faces and Cyborgs face was just so...he couldn't even describe it, it just really sucked to see your best friends face looking like that. He sighed ad saw a raccoon looking through a nearby trash can.

"Looks like its just you and me."

Robin nodded at Cyborg as he climbed into the T-car, Robin on the R-cycle. They had decided that the two of them would go out looking while Starfire stayed at the tower with Raven. They knew Beastboy wouldn't come back to hurt Raven like when the Beast took him over but by felt better having Starfire there.

"Man I sure hope we find him before he does anything stupid." Cyborg said.

Even though he was mad at him he still cared, after all it was his best friend.

"Yeah I hope he Comes without a fight." Robin said as he raced down the street on the R-Cycle. They were talking through their communicators

"I don't think BB would resort to that." Cyborg said a hint of uncertainty still in his voice.

"Do we really know that? I mean we didn't think Beastboy would ever hurt Raven." Robin was really mad at him, if it wasn't for Starfire he wouldn't be giving Beastboy the time of day.

"I've got a lock sending you coordinates." Cyborg was relying on that blinking red dot it was the only connection to his best friend.

Raven woke up to find herself on the couch.

'Why am I on the couch?'

She then remembered the team found out. She told them. She cried.

She sat up and saw Starfire pacing back and forth along the window her piercing green eyes downcast.

"Star?"

Starfire looked up in surprise.

"Raven! I'm am glad you have awoken!" She ran over and gave her one of her famous hugs.

"Where are the boys?" Raven looked at Starfire as she sighed.

"They have gone to find Beastboy. I am afraid they will punish him!" Starfire covered her face with her hands in worry.

"I TOLD THEM IT WAS MY FAULT. They need to just let it go and this whole thing will blow over!" Raven stood up with fire in her eyes.

"Yes I told them to bring him back and question him before they did the punishing." Starfire down and sighed.

Raven started walking towards the doors.

"What are you doing!?" Starfire flew over and stood in front of her.

"I'm gonna stop the boys." Raven tried to press on but to no avail.

"What will that accomplish?" Starfire asked defiantly

"So they don't do anything drastic to Beastboy." Raven replied irritably.

"They are going to bring him back here. You can talk to them then." Starfire looked down at her.

"Why don't you want them to punish Beastboy when he harmed you?" Starfire watched as Ravens amethyst eyes filled with sadness.

"I deserved it."

"No! Why do you say that!" Starfire looked at her in disbelief.

"I always insult him and bring him down and he always tries to make me smile but all I do is tear him down and make him feel worthless." A tear slipped down Ravens cheek.

"Raven..." Starfire led Raven to the couch where they could comfortably talk about the whole mess.

Robins R-Cycle revved up and zoomed down the street towards Beastboys coordinate it looked like...the park? He slowed down and parked the R-Cycle next to the T-car.

"You see any sign of him yet?"

Robin watched Cyborg roam around the wooded area of the park with his built in flashlight.

"Naw just a pesky raccoon." Cyborg kicked at a stick in frustration.

"Man he could be a microscopic bug or something." Robin said equally frustrated.

Beastboy watched from a branch just above them in the form of a cricket.

'Why are they trying so hard?'

'Oh yeah so they can kick my ass.'

"Yo B come out we just wanna talk." Cyborg tentatively called.

If Beastboy was in his human form he would of laughed.

'Yeah right you just wanna talk.'

He looked up as an owl swept down to the ground and grabbed a mouse. He watched for a moment then looked back at his friends he didn't wanna do this, be the mouse. He sighed and morphed back into his human form. There was a small cracking sound as the branch supported the new weight. Cyborg and Robin looked up to see Beastboy crouched on a branch.

"Come down Beastboy." Robin said the coldness in his tone once again back.

Beastboy grabbed on to the branch and swung with a dismount that would make a gymnast jealous. When he touched the ground Robin made a move to grab him.

"Hold on Birdbrain" Beastboy said darting out of the way.

"I'm not going to run." Beastboy said calmly.

Cyborg stared at him not knowing how to react. His expression of anger, shock, and denial.

"Come on we're going to the tower." Robin started heading towards his R-Cycle with Beastboy heading towards the T-Car. Cyborg shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and followed Beastboy. Robin waited until Beastboy and Cyborg were in the car before taking off. They were a good 20 minutes from the tower obeying traffic laws. Beastboy looked at Cyborgs face in the rear view mirror. It had been 8 minutes; Cyborg had said nothing.

"Cy come on say something."

Beastboy looked at his metal friend with sorrowful eyes.

"What is there to say? The one thing that I wanna ask you is why? Why did you resort to physically hurting her?" Cyborg kept his eyes on the road and appeared calm but it felt like his insides were doing somersaults and he felt his heart pounding in his ears from trying to suppress his anger.

"I-I don't know I wasn't thinking and I was sooo mad and she was so... ugh! I can't explain it! I tried to be calm! I was just going to talk to her and I just...lost control. I felt really bad. I couldn't believe I'd done it myself." Beastboy looked up to see Cyborgs expression and blanched. It looked like It was taking every ounce of his being to suppress his anger, he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"You still did it though. You still Hurt Raven. YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T OUT DO YOU WHEN IT COMES TO PHYSICAL STRENGTH! Yet you still did it." Cyborgs voice was so calm at the end it was scary.

"I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO!" Cyborg was now giving Beasboy the death glare.

"When we asked Raven what happened between you two she cried CRIED. Raven doesn't cry! You did that you made Raven cry! I hope your satisfied with your little tantrum because it impacted her much more than it did you." Cyborg finished and looked back at the road not expecting an answer.

"YOU THINK IT DIDN'T AFFECT ME?! WHY DO YOU THINK I RAN AND WASN'T TALKATIVE AND JUST NOT MYSELF?! I SURE AS HELL WAS AFFECTED! I'M DYING INSIDE FROM WHAT I DID. I HATE MYSELF FOR IT. I DIDN'T APOLOGIZE BECAUSE I THOUGHT RAVEN DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME ANYMORE! AND YOU SAY THIS HASN'T AFFECTED ME?!" Beastboy took a deep breath after saying all that, the anger still evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry B. I should have taken into account how this was making you feel. That still doesn't excuse what you did. I was just so worked up over this I mean you guys are like my family. I fight for my family B. But when the person that hurt my family is part of my family I don't know how to react. It confuses me. If it was someone else who hurt her they would be lying on the pavement as we speak. But it's YOU. Your my best friend, my brother even. How can I fight against you? I know I haven't shown a lot of affection towards you but your like a little brother I never had...Robin too. And Star and Raven their like sisters to me. Since I'm be oldest on the team I feel like I should be a little protective and I should be the wise older sibling the younger ones always look up to. I guess what I'm trying to say is that This whole thing has got me questioning my role in your guys life. And I some how feel responsible for this."

Beastboy stared at Cyborg speechless.

"Cy it's not your fault. Don't be going all Robin on me blaming your self. And your role in our life is perfect. You make food for everyone, you back us up, and even when we have our ups and downs you come through with us. You are like an older brother and I look up to you because you've pretty much embraced the whole Cyborg thing. And since I have green skin it isn't easy for me so I look up to you for your being able to handle being half Metal. And yeah I do notice when you go easy on me so i can win when we're playing video games and I haven't won for a while. Cy your perfect."

Cyborg had tears in his eyes from Beastboys speech.

"Alright Beastboy now you need to talk to Robin cause I'm pretty sure he's ready to kick your ass." Cyborg manage to allow some humor back into his grey eyes.

Beastboy then realized the task at hand: he may have managed to get himself back In Cyborgs good graces but he still had one angry bird and one Hurt half demon.

Robin watched as Beastboy and Cyborg climbed out of the car the air between seemingly cleared.

'It was just like Cyborg to forgive someone just like that.' Robin thought somewhat angry at Cyborg. But it was pointless he had to focus on the problem at hand.

Once he saw they were following he started for the common room doors and walked in with the duo behind him, with the gentle swish of the door following him. The girls immediately looked up and Starfire ran over to Beastboy engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Friend! You have returned undamaged?"

"Yeah Star I'm fine" he gasped

"Glorious!" She chirped going back over to Raven.

Robin scowled at the exchange and motioned everyone to the kitchen table. Raven and Starfire sat on one Side with Beastboy at the other and cyborg and Robin at the ends. Everyone looked at Beastboy expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me what am I supposed to do?"

Beastboy held his hands up in mock defense though no one smiled.

"I'm trying to treat this like court or anything That would just be silly." Robin started.

"Why don't we have Raven recount her side of the story." Cyborg suggested.

"Good idea,umm Raven go." Robin said his masked eyes boring into hers.

" I umm... I was meditating and Beastboy knocked..."

"Go on." Robin urged

"So I opened it and he stared at me for a moment. He was really angry. Then all of a Sudden he..."

"Come on Raven." Robin said impatience creeping into his voice just a little.

"He... Grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall."

Raven looked down at her feet not wanting to catch Beastboys eye. She wouldn't even mention the bruises from where he gripped her arms.

Robins eyes filled with anger and he turned to look at Beastboy who looked ashamed.

"He held me there and we argued and then I said something and he... That was when he...slapped me." She finished. Robin swallowed and looked over at Beastboy.

"You did that? You slammed her against the wall?"

Cyborg stared at him disbelief clouding his eyes.

"Yes." Beastboy stated

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Robin asked trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

"Yeah I did a terrible thing and I am ashamed of it. I deserve a punishment but we all make mistakes and I'm just looking for forgiveness."

"Friend I have forgiven you!" Starfire beamed and leaned over the table to hug Beastboy.

Robin looked from Cyborg to Starfire and sighed.

"I haven't forgiven you but it looks like they have. If you can convince one last person I think I'll be able to live with you."

Robin looked pointedly at Raven, still irritated.

"Right can we do this alone?" Beastboy asked hope shining in his eyes.

"Fine. Come on guys." Robin motioned for every one to follow him. Beastboy waited until everyone walked out and then looked at Raven.

"So are you ok now?" Beastboy looked at her with his eyes boring into hers.

"I'll be ok Beastboy." Raven looked at the floor.

"Raven, please look at me." Beastboy made a move to tilt her chin up when she flinched.

"Your scared of me." Beastboy got up and paced back and forth with disgust.

"Beastboy I'm sorry, I'm not scared of you I just...reacted."

"Raven I'm disgusted with myself. I mean you were SCARED of ME."

"Look what you did I deserved-"

"Raven shut up! You didn't deserve it!" Beastboy looked at her his eyes angry.

"When I called you creepy, you didn't attack me! You just ignored it! Yeah you were upset but you didn't hurt me." Beastboy was standing in front of her now eyes portraying his sadness and guilt.

"Beastboy it's not like you insult me everyday... I said things to you that were...unforgivable. I deserved it. That doesn't mean you should have done it but I deserve it." Raven looked up at Beastboy with a rare half smile.

"So you forgive me?" Beastboy looked at Raven hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes." Raven got up and hugged him.

Beastboy was practically beaming from ear to ear. Raven got up and opened the common room doors where everyone fell in.

"Hear that Bird Brain?" Raven smirked.

"Heh...Pizza?" Robin asked sheepishly.

"Yes I so desire the pie of pizza!" Starfire exclaimed rushing to the T-Car.

Robin laughed and followed her. Raven looked behind her and smiled as she saw the Beastboy and Cyborg fist bump. She then ran over to the T-Car with Star and Robin. Cyborg, noticing she was out of earshot leaned over to Beastboy.

"If you ever touch her again..."

.

.

.

.

That concludes this story! There will be more from me to come! Didn't you like the little heart to heart between Cyborg and B? I loved writing it. Anyway see ya later!


End file.
